visualkeifandomcom_es-20200216-history
Oyuugi Wagamama Dan X PaRADEiS
center|650px Oyuugi Wagamama Dan x 【PaRADEiS】 Oyuugi Wagamama Dan x 【PaRADEiS】 (お遊戯ゎが魔々団×【PaRADEiS】), es una banda originaria de Osaka, Japón de estilo Oshare Kei. Han publicado un álbum, dos minialbum, nueve sencillos, y otros sencillos distrubuidos en vivo, además han aparecido en cuatro álbumes recopilatorios. Biografia *お遊戯ゎが魔々団× 【Paradeis】es una banda Oshare Kei indie previnientes de Osaka, Japón. La banda se formó en mayo de 2008 y actualmente está bajo el sello Planet CHILD Music. Lanzaron su primer single,パンドラの箱 (Pandora no Hako), el 4 de junio de ese año. Y desde entonces han publicado 3 singles y un mini-álbum. También han participado en 2 álbumes de compilación de varios artistas, y lanzaron su 4 º single el 26 de agosto de 2009. El single está disponible en 2 versiones, uno de los cuales cuenta con un DVD con su primer PV. *Oyuugi Wagamama Dan X【PaRADEiS】nació en 2008, diseñado por Mashiro , ex vocalista de Himeyuri . Los demás integrantes son Sei (guitarra.), Ao (guitarra), Ryuki (bajista) Miharu (baterista). *Durante el verano de ese año la “marea Paradeis” comienza con una salida llamada "Marathon" (incluyendo una edición en CD por mes).En junio lanzó "Pandora no Hako, del cual solo hicieron 1000 copias., Entonces, el siguiente fue Nokosureta no Gikyoku Kakera en julio. *El grupo actualmente opera bajo el sello Planet Child Music, donde se encuentran las como SEED , dhal, M, o Celestial Garden. *Diciembre 2008 marca el lanzamiento de el 1er mini-álbum, titulado "the other side of paradeis" y su 1 ª aparición en el HOLIDAY NAGOYA en el HOLIDAY OSAKA, y en el HOLIDAY Shinjuku, durante los cuales 3 se distribuirían en el DVD titulado "The Other lado de Paradeis Tour'08 ", con un repertorio que varía dependiendo del live. *Después de un período de conciertos Mashiro lanzó su 3er sencillo, llamado "Osanaki Futago no Himitsu", donde nos enteramos del terrible secreto guardado por los jóvenes gemelos *En abril, el grupo participó en el evento Yume Yori Suteki Sekai, y la oportunidad de lanzar un single del mismo nombre, donde los miembros toman el tiempo para una canción, en lugar de Mashiro. *Este verano, el grupo dará su 1er ONE MAN: PARADEISE 1er aniversario, 23 de junio, en OSAKA MUSE. Y, de nuevo, aprovecho la oportunidad para lanzar un nuevo single! con el nombre de “Yume no Naruki”. *El mes de agosto será una oportunidad para un 4 º single de PARADEISE, lo llamarón Senjou to Rakuen, y lanzado el 26 de agosto. Del mismo modo, estará disponible en dos versiones, uno con el el PV de OhimeSama No Akai Bara, el otro con 2 canciones del ONEMAN de sus OSAKA MUSE: Koisuru Minette y Deai wa Noshi Kara. *Del mismo modo, el grupo hizo tres eventos, que se celebro durante tres días en septiembre. Se llamon "Senjo to Rakuen" y se llevará a cabo, respectivamente, del 7 al OSAKA MUSE, 8 en el HOLIDAY Nagoya y finalmente 9 SHINJUKU RUIDO K4. Evento durante el cual tocaron WHITELACK, Dhal, Ellseed etc… *En noviembre de 2009, el grupo realizó una gira llamada "Pa ∞ PARADEISE TOUR 2009", que contiene tres fechas: 13 de noviembre en Shinsabashi FANJtwice, y 20 de noviembre a Nagoya ELL.Y, finalmente, 28 de noviembre en el SHIBUYA Chelsea Hotel, y se benefició de la liberación de su 5 º single, Oni gokko, disponible en 2 tipos, uno que contiene 3 canciones y el otro es un combo de CD / DVD. Estilo Musical Su estilo varía entre sonidos Punk y otros un poco mas melodicos y divertidos, Mashiro tiene un timbre de voz estilo bajo, el guitarrista Sei emite gruñidos en muchas canciones, lo que contribuye a la oscuridad del trasfondo de muchas de las canciones. El sonido de la guitarra a menudo presenta algunas características de distorsión y riffs pesados y solos de virtuosismo técnico y todas sus cansiones estan acompañadas de un teclado y sonidos electronicos. Su sonido está muy centrado en su estilo variado y colorido que ayuda a definir su estilo musical. La separación PaRADEiS, actualizo recientemente su OHP (Web Oficial) que indica que después del lanzamiento de su más reciente álbum "DREAM", que será la disolución el 30 de octubre. No había mucho que decir sobre la decisión, con excepción de lo que pensaban que lo mejor era que después del lanzamiento de su álbum, todos ellos deben ir por caminos separados propios. La banda era sumamente lamento de sus fans y seguidores. La banda va a guardar en su gira one-man última titulado "Love on PaRADEiS". Conciertos de abajo: 09.10 Alquiler de Nagoya 10/15 Shinjuku Ruido K4 10/30 Osaka Muse Integrantes *Mashiro (vocalista) *Sei (guitarrista) *Ao (guitarrista) *Ryuki (bajista) *Miharu (baterista) Discografia Álbumes *28/04/2010 Col.Tempo *02.05.2012 DREAM Mini-album *17/12/2008 the other side of paradeis *23/03/2011 Albare Recopilaciones de varios *29/10/2008 PLANETARIUM SHOW CASE *2010 Aonsoku Subsonic *28/01/2009 Vivid Shake Monster Box *27/04/2011 Explosion Showcase *2011/07/20 "Meteoric Swarm" Singles *04/06/2008 «Pandora no Hako» *02/07/2008 «Nokosureta Kakera no Gikyoku» *22/04/2009 «Osanaki futago no himitsu» *26/08/2009 «Senjou to rakuen» *11/11/2009 «Onigokko» *26/08/2009 «Senjou to rakuen» *11/11/2009 «Onigokko» *07/07/2010 «LoLli★Lollipop» *15/09/2010 «Yumekujira» *20/06/2011 «One-coin Himitsu» *30/11/2011 «Souzou e no gu» Distribuidos en vivo *«Yume yori suteki sekai» *23/06/2009 «Yume No Naruki» *12/10/2010 «Soredemo» *20/12/2010 «Stella» *20/12/2010 «Crazy Bunny!» *20/12/2010 «Kamihitoe» *20/06/2011 «One-coin Himitsu» DVD *12/02/2009 「1ST ANNIVERSARY PaRADEiS」 *25/08/2010 Divine Dolce Col·Tempo *28/04/2010 Makin of Col·Tempo *07/07/2010 Making of LoLli★Lollipop A y B *2011/09/28 3rd Anniversary PaRADEiS *2012/12/00 LOVE on Paradeis Galeria Paradeis-IMAGENPORMUSICVISUALKEIBLO.gif Paradeis-top.jpg 2dv9blx.jpg 640.jpg PaRADEiS oyuugi wagamama dan x 12304 pa.jpg 2012 ultimo look nuevo.png|2012 Último look nuevo Enlaces *Web Oficial *Blog Mashiro *Blog Sei *Blog Ao *Blog Ryuki *Blog Miharu Categoría:Bandas formadas en 2008 Categoría:Oshare Categoría:Bandas Separadas Categoría:Bandas Separadas el 2012